


Glasses

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Accents, F/M, Glasses, a more robotic megagirl, bug and megagirl are friends, nearsighted character, set a few weeks after the end of the musical, tootsie has a cow plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Every marriage has at least one fight. Even marriages between farm space boys and their formerly murderous robot wives.Things always work out though.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to 'the way i do' a bunch of times while writing this.
> 
> and also owen pallett
> 
> i hope you enjoy

Tootsie and Mega-Girl’s first real fight (well, the first post-wedding) came a few weeks after their marriage. Everyone but herself and Bug was down on the planet Hippocrati, getting their yearly physicals as part of their Starship Trooper requirements (they were waiting to do Bug’s physical until they found a doctor trained in bug anatomy). Since all on the vessel was well, Bug and her were in the entrance area of the ship, playing cards while they waited for their friends, and sweethearts, to return.

“Got any threes, Mega-Girl?”

_”Negative.”_

“Y’know, Mega-Girl, I think you’re s’posed to say ‘Go Fish’.”

_”We are not fishing, so there is no need to say ‘Go Fish’.”_

Bug blinked his large, reflective eyes a few times, then shrugged. “That’s fair.” he agreed, then grabbed a card from the pile. Soon after, the AI called out _”Gate doors open.”_ , and the rest of the crew came inside.

“Hi Buggy!” February called out, rushing over to give her boyfriend a hug and a kiss (a very strange looking kiss, but still a kiss). She eagerly began babbling about how well she’d done and how the doctor had given her a lollipop for her good work (and how she’d stolen a lollipop for Bug too, but ‘don’t tell anybody!’). “I even got a shot for Space Flu! They gave me a Care Bears bandaid. Isn’t that neat?”

Bug was happy for her, and turned to put away his cards from the game he’d been playing with Mega-Girl. Then he noticed her looking towards the doors with wide, worried eyes. “You okay, MG?” he asked, concerned.

She didn’t look at him or respond, her servos locked on her husband. He strode in, happy as always, but with something new on his face: a set of light brown frames that matched his uniform and held glass lenses. Tootsie proudly wore glasses, able to see completely clearly for the first time in a long time. 

With a sudden force, Mega-Girl stood and rolled her way over to him, wheels gliding gently on the shiny chrome floors below. _”Husband? What are those?”_ she asked, stopping a little ways away from him. Of course, she knew exactly what was on his face, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Tootsie let out a happy hoot. “Howdy honey! Look at what I got! Doc said I’m near-sighted or somethin’, and he gave me these! I can see real good now!”

Commander Up nodded, clapping his hand onto Tootsie’s shoulder. “He looks real smart, doesn’t he, Mega-Girl? Almost as smart as Specs!” He laughed.

But Mega-Girl wasn’t laughing. Her gaze was as steely as herself. _”No. No it doesn’t.”_

Tootsie’s face fell. “But, Mega-Girl, the others say I look real smart!”

She shook her head. _”No. A set of glasses do not make you look smarter at all! They are a mere, ridiculous product of human stupidity.”_ she proclaimed, and rolled off in a huff.

“Mega-Girl, baby, wait!” her husband called out, rushing after her as fast as he could.

The crew stared after them, pondering the strange, downloaded emotions of robotic girls and the human boys who loved them.

* * *

Tootsie nervously poked into his and Mega-Girl’s shared chamber. Soon after they’d wed, Tootsie had moved his things into her quarters (he didn’t want her to have to move her charging pieces or the spare batteries she had if anything went wrong, or anything else like that). Despite not understanding it fully, she’d found his little knickknacks from Farm Planet charming. She’d even let him put his favorite stuffed heffer, Bessie, at the foot of their bed as a ‘guard cow’.

But, at that moment, Bessie was being held tightly by his wife, who stared down at her wheeled feet with sad eyes. She’d downloaded more emotions after allowing love in, and while she still didn’t have the emotional range a human would have, she could experience joy and anger and sadness as well as he.

With slow movements, he sat on the bed beside her and removed his glasses, holding them in his hands. “Do ya not like the glasses, honey? I can stop wearin’ ‘em if you want. I did good as a ranger before I got ‘em, and I can still do good!” he insisted, happy to forsake his sharper sight if it made her feel better..

 _“No.”_ she said, and gently took his glasses from him. With a tenderness unthought of in a kill-bot (or, at least, unthought of until Bug Planet), she placed them back on his face, adjusting them so they were comfortable for him. _”They are good for you. But you do not need them to make you appear intelligent. You are very intelligent without them.”_ she insisted.

He blinked owlishly, then smiled and took a good, long look at his wife. Even up close, his eyesight hadn’t been very good without the glasses. But even then he should have been able to see the circuitry: long red and green wires ran up her arms, unhidden by the white chrome of her outer plating. There were visible joints and clear, robotic metalworking. Seeing her through clear eyes, it was obvious that Mega-Girl was an android.

What was even more clear to Tootsie, however, was how beautiful his wife was.

“Gosh, I didn’t see all these cords ya got!” he admitted, gently holding her left arm (her right still squeezing the cow plush). “They look real purdy with your skin, honey.”

She nudged closer to him. _”You still think I am attractive, even while gazing at my robotics in greater detail?”_ she asked, apprehension nudging into her words.

“A’course I do, baby! I always think you’re beautiful! You’re the purdiest, loveliest...sexiest girl in the whole galaxy!” Tootsie proclaimed, voice free of deception. “Ultrabeam Megagirl-Megagirl, I love you!”

Mega-Girl found herself tearing up a little. _”You are making my optics malfunction. I love you too, Tootsie Megagirl.”_ she said, wiping away the coolant tears that ran from her optics, and kissed him happily. His mouth was warm against hers, and his arms were curled tightly around her steel and chrome frame. She pulled away, leaning her head in the crook of his shoulder with a light buzz running through her wiring.

Tootsie kissed the top of her head, then checked the time. “Ya know, honey, we ain’t gotta be anywhere for the rest of the day...wanna spend it in here? I missed you a whole lot while I was gone.”

Mega-Girl was confused for a second, but the wiggle of Tootsie’s eyebrows conveyed his meaning easily. She laughed, and pressed in close. _”I suppose that you may make it up to me for skewing my optics. You may kiss me now, human.”_

The couple only emerged the next day, walking down the halls of the ship as it zoomed through space, their hands intertwined and Tootsie’s glasses glinting jauntily in the bright lights, almost as bright as the two’s love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
